


Nightmare AU

by Felhesznelenev, KampieStarz



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles: Out of the Shadows (2016)
Genre: Blood, Dirty Jokes, Dreams and Nightmares, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-15
Updated: 2017-03-19
Packaged: 2018-09-17 16:22:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9333215
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felhesznelenev/pseuds/Felhesznelenev, https://archiveofourown.org/users/KampieStarz/pseuds/KampieStarz
Summary: Raphael is suffering from a second mutation leaving him in a near feral type state. As Donatello takes care of him in the real world his nightmares show another side of the genius and the others. Warnings because his nightmares are not going to be fun.***Rib is doing a bit better so should be back to the Sunday update schedule!***





	1. That Night

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Felhesznelenev](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Felhesznelenev/gifts).



> This is rewritten from a role play. Some things have been changed from original transcripts. Updates planned each Sunday.
> 
> Takes place about 10 years in the future of OotS

 

The patrol night had ended with hardly any events unless you count Mikey meeting the one cat in the city that just was not his friend. As they headed home in somewhat of a parkour hurry they carried on a conversation about said cat easily through the routine runs and jumps that would have left even a sporty human out of breath.

  
  


Then _he_ fell...

  
  


There was a blasting cry of pain before he landed on the rooftop. Raphael grabbed his head with his large green three fingered hands as he cried out loudly through the quiet of the early morning.

“Shit, shut him up, Donnie.” Leonardo stopped and demanded in a loud whisper of his brother to help him before they were noticed. He looked around keeping an eye out as the youngest of the brothers ran to kneel beside him.

“Raph... shhh! Did you land wrong?” Mikey was right in his face his blue eyes searching for his amber globes while taking his hand to his mouth in hopes to quiet him.

Raph didn't have time to notice the needle being jammed into his scaly flesh as he quieted down and let go of his head. Donnie administered a sedative that he had been using over the past few months for what he swore was phantom pains. Raph's hopeless eyes looked up to his little brother.

Mikey looked into his brother's glazed over eyes. “More pains Bro?” concerned washed over his face immediately.

Raph nodded slowly, the only thing he could really do with the powerful drugs in his system.

Leo, the blue banded turtle paced around the roof top never once looking back to his brother. It wasn't that he didn't care. Maybe that he cared too much. They had never been sick from viruses. Donnie figured that the mutagen kept that from happening. He didn't know how to take that one of them may be sick, let alone how to deal with his brother in this much of pain from it.

Donnie went to following Leo in his pacing, speaking things about tests and other science things the leader surely didn't understand. Leo nodded a few times to give the illusion that he understood. There was an eerie silence on the rooftop, aside from Donnie's scientific babbles.

Mikey laid next to Raph wrapping a muscled arm over his shell and giving him a light kiss on the cheek. He knew that in this state he could get away with it more. Raph let out a groan of embarrassment from the loving gesture from his baby brother. Mikey was quiet and still, holding onto his brother's arm as Raphael laid motionless on the ground of the rooftop. The attacks of pain usually would last for about twenty minutes. Each time with no reason and would be gone without a trace as to why. The whole situation made Donnie feel like a failure. Donnie had taken a seat to enter in information about Raph in his database. One thing for sure they were not leaving him there alone.

Through the quiet, there broke an earsplitting sound, a rather loud crack. Leo, still pacing turned around to the direction of the sound. Donnie stood up as he heard the sound. Both visions were met with the same sight as they turned to where Raph laid to see Mikey scrambling to get up.

“Dudes, help!” Mikey stepped back from the larger turtle a look of fear and dread on his face.

They ran quickly to Raph's side. He was on his knees and hands, drool coming out of his mouth pooling on the rooftop. The cracking sounds were coming from him. Bones breaking and shifting as he was clearly changing. His legs grew longer. His fingernails became claws gripping into the hard surface of the roof. As he groaned quietly, still in a daze from the injection, four teeth fell out to a bloody puddle gathering with the saliva. Fangs growing in place of the missing teeth. His amber eyes nearly glowed bright yellow as he struggled to rip off most of his gear constricting his growing form. It was all happening so fast there was no way to really help him in his efforts.

Leo's blue eyes were wide as he literally pushed Donnie, “Do something?”

“Like what?” Donnie pushed back, “What the hell you want me to do? Least he isn't in much pain...” Donnie didn't know what to do in this case. Mikey had run to the edge of the rooftop away from his big brother. He was almost in tears watching like a helpless child.

After what seemed like forever, Raph fell back to the roof top ground splayed out. He was clearly bigger then he started the night. Everything was much bigger, darker, Leo felt sick saying it, “He looks like a monster...” He instantly felt the hurt eyes of their youngest brother, who had a great detest for that word.

The mutation had stopped. Raph was mostly naked and moving a little more on his own. The drug apparently wearing off from the rapid flowing of blood in his mutation. He turned away from his staring brothers, curling up in a ball on his side.

For a moment the other three brothers looked at each other as if to debate who should go first to help him. Leo took action as he went over first. He held his fist up to his brothers giving them the cue to stay in their positions. He approached Raph from behind. Leo drew his katana as he didn't know what was going on. He could hear a light growling rumble coming from his hurt brother.

“Fearless...?” a light voice, not familiar, spoke. It was much deeper as if that was possible.

“Raph, it's me...” Leo stayed where he was not moving.

“Can you send Mikey home? I don't want him seeing this.” his voice wavered in either tears or pain.

Leo felt a bit of relief since he was talking and showing concern. His best hope what that he wasn't a threat to them. He moved in front of his brother slowly and knelt with his katana still in hand.

“Think that is a little too late for that. We are in our 30's, he's a big boy...” Leo tried to smile a bit to show he was clearly not worried although he was.

“I mean it, he doesn't need to see me like this.” Raph exhaled feeling defeated in the situation.

Leo took notice of Raph clawed hands, they were covering his crotch. Leo couldn't help but smirk, “You know you don't have to be so shy around us.”

Raph rolled his eyes, he was not amused, not one bit. He removed his hands keeping them up like a criminal for Leo. He knew why he had a katana out. After his anger outbreak during the pain last month Leo said he would, “take no chances with losing anyone.”

Leo was surprised as he gazed upon his flaccid member sticking out of it's slit and rather larger than normal. His eyes widened as he saw there was another under the other. He stood up quietly upon the realization and placed a palm to his forehead pulling his mask down and sheathing his weapon as if to almost say, “He quits.”

He waved for Donnie to come over. As Mikey took it as a sign for himself to come, Leo pointed, “You stay.” He leaned back over to Raph his blue eyes filled with determination. “We are going to try to get home ASAP.” he leaned over to pat his shoulder leaving his hand to linger for a moment. He met Donnie halfway walking back over towards Mikey. “Listen he looks terrible but the real shell shock is his privates, don't say much till we get him home safe. I know you'll have questions, but let's keep them to yourself till then.”

Donnie nodded as he went over to Raph and tried to get him sitting up. He noticed the change in his groin area but kept his comments to himself. For Donnie, he was stressing having so many questions for him.

Leo went over to Mikey and took his shoulders in his hands. “Listen I know this is going to be hard...”

Mikey slapped his brother's hands away from him, “You fuckin' called him a monster.” Mikey's blue eyes narrowed as he stared up at Leo.

Leo hung his head, “I'm sorry...”

“He's our brother no matter what he looks like!” he yelled in Leo's face. Mikey wasn't one to get upset easily. Right now he was livid.

“I know. I'm sorry... listen, we don't know what's going to happen, but we need to get him home. He asked that you not see him like this. I'm going to them go ahead to get home. You will stay behind watching for trouble with me.”

“I want to see him,” Mikey demanded.

“Not right now.” Leo's blue eyes met his.

Mikey went to go over as Leo pulled him back. “No.”

He smacked Leo's hand again as he made another attempt. Leo disarmed him to the ground. Donnie, startled, turned to the sound.

“Mikey... listen to Leo please?” Donnie asked from afar.

“Fine.” he laid back on his shell in defeat crossing his arms.

Leo was upset at that remark. Donnie, being the one with the patience for his little brother, had gotten better at keeping him in line since their father passed. Leo always felt they were a connected soul some time.

Donnie smiled at Raph trying to be a good nurse. “Hey, we will get through this, we always make it through the rough right? Maybe the pain was leading to this. That could be a good step to finding out what's going on.”

Raph nodded taking his hands to his groin again with a sigh.

“Raph, we are beyond being shy over that.” Donnie tried to get his mind off of it, for now, however, it was distracting.

Raph shook his head. “No, just the cool breeze isn't helping to get them back in there. Fuck, couldn't find a girl for one, now two.” Raph grinned at his brother.

Donnie chuckled a bit amused at Raph, his new fangs showing. “I think that's the least of our problems at this point. You were the oldest probably by a season or two, this could be all of ours future.” He placed a hand on his shoulder, the scales were rougher than before, not that Raph was that soft, to begin with, there was a different feel then Donnie was used to. “You think you able to get up and we start heading home?”

Raph nodded as he tried to stand, still a little uneasy from the drugs of earlier. “Maybe a few more minutes.”

Leo came over with Mikey's hoodie he always had around his waist. “He wants you to have it.” his arm extended it to Raph.

“You told him?” Raph asked clearly more pissed off.

“Yes.” Leo nodded.

“Fucker.” Raph gritted his teeth.

He dropped the sweatshirt to the ground in front of him a bit pissed at the situation and went back to Mikey. He was not proud of his choices right now but it had to be done. He was in charge, he was responsible for keeping this family together.

Donnie packed up his tablet and shut down his heads up display as he sat next to Raph waiting for him to feel ready to go. Raph took the sweatshirt for a moment cuddling it to him and taking in the familiar scent of his little brother. He would have rather have the orange banded turtle in his arms. Donnie reached out to take one of his large hands in his and examined it caressing the claws and the back of his hand it was so much bigger than his own now. He held his palm out for comparison. He looked at his face his eyes were back to their amber color. Raph looked up to meet Donnie's eyes.

“You want a kiss or something?” asked Raph.

“I am just trying to show concern and care.” He let go of his hand gently.

“I know.” Raph smiled at his own assholery.

“You sound so different,” Donnie spoke softly almost disappointed.

“Sorry.” Raph looked away.

“No need to apologize, it is just gonna take a bit to get used to that. You can't think of anything that might have caused this?” Donnie asked, the boredom of the situation getting to him.

“I've been to space, other dimensions, and god knows what else... how am I supposed to keep track?” Raph looked back at him.

Donnie nodded running the knuckle of his finger over his cheek lovingly. “I will find out what is going on I promise.”

Raph took Donnie's hand into his, he kissed his fingers and held his palm to his face. His eyes wanting to cry but dry. Donnie looked up to see what was going on with the other two trying not to get upset himself.

Leo was sitting holding Mikey, who had finally broken down in his arms. Tears running down his face and his brother's plastron as they sat waiting.

“I know you love our brother hun, he seems fine, just different.” Leo caressed the back of Mikey's head and wiped the tears from his eyes with his finger. “Listen we got to get home and figure this out.” Mikey nodded and lifted his head back up.

Donnie finally had managed to get Raph standing and heading towards them. Leo stood up quickly and helped Mikey. “Let's go.”

“Can I hug him when we get home?” Mikey asked as the others approached.

Leo smiled a bit at the love Mikey had for their brother. “I'm sure he will let you when we are safe. Sun's gonna be coming up soon.”

Mikey watched them walk by, only able to stand there and make eye contact with his brother as they passed. They wait for them to get a lead ahead of them.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The first night was to be the worst, or at least he thought.

  
  


The grueling trek back to the lair seemed to take forever. Donnie helped Raph stay in the shadows of the rising sun. In the last bit of the journey home, Raph was finally walking with a normal gait.

As they arrived at the lair they went directly to the lab. Raph looked to Mikey and opened his arms with a smile. The smaller turtle ran into them hugging his brother tightly. It was hard for Leo to watch them. Mikey had always been Raph's little shadow. Here he was upset with so much concern for him.

Leo cleared his throat, “Mikey, let's go get his bedding so he can rest while Donnie does what he needs to.”

Mikey was still disturbed at the previous comment Leo made about their brother. He gave a final nuzzle to Raph's neck before letting go to follow the leader to their bed area.

Donnie rubbed his forehead getting out notebooks on each of them he had kept since they were children. He could hear a light rumble sound as Raph breathed, he turned to face him. “You alright? I mean alright as you can be? Are you having trouble breathing?”

Raph shook his head, “No, I don't think so?”

Donnie turned back and started writing for a bit. He then stood up to face him. “I'm just going to make appearance notes, just relax alright?

Raph tried his best to sit there calm. "Ya know, it's really hard to relax when you have someone looking over like a piece of meat. Especially when I look like this.” He gestured to himself, “A fuckin' monster."

Donnie was writing down things in his own shorthand, he frowned upon hearing him call himself that. “You are not a monster, you seem to have just mutated more.” He was upset at Leo using that word upon seeing the results of his change. "Don't let Mikey hear you talk that way."

Raph tried to think of a logical explanation for why this happened. Why this, why now? His head started to hurt thinking of all the unanswered questions he had himself. "Don, is there a way to cure me? Anything that turns me back to my normal self?" even himself felt this question was being asked too early.

"I want to think everything will be fine Raph.” Donnie kept writing, “but I couldn't even pinpoint your pains that led up to this. I want to make sure your comfortable while I try to figure out all of this. I'll do my best to take care of you." Donnie placed a gentle hand on Raph's shoulder. "We love you and care about you. I would never do anything to hurt you. I will figure out something."

Leo and Mikey arrived back with Raph's bedding and started to set it up on a large set of crates behind Donnie's desk. “Tomorrow we will try to set up something better here if there is no improvement in your condition. I'd like you to be under watch for a while. To make sure you aren't going to hurt yourself. Donnie will keep an eye on you for now. I'll take a shift after I get some rest.” He knew Donnie would be fine with staying up right now, he was usually the last to go to bed after patrol anyway.

Leo could feel the ice blue eyes of their little brother burning the back of his head with an angry gaze. Without turning around, “What is the problem, Mikey?” Leo asked before turning to meet his eyes.

"Leo, you know he isn't some monster, he isn't going to hurt anyone or be watched like a damn animal in a cage!” Mikey wasn't liking the change. Raph had shared a room with him most of their lives and before that a bunk bed as teens. Sure that was making him rather blunt in his actions right now.

Leo knew that their brother wasn't some animal but he needed to be close to help. He said nothing as he arranged the pillows and blankets for him taking into account for his now larger figure. It was going to be hard for him to get situated to sleep any way but on his stomach.

 Raph looked at his little brother and shook his head trying to clear up the situation. “No Mikey, It's alright. It's for safety reasons, no big deal.” He really wanted to sleep and get some rest so badly. His head hurt from everything the last thing he wanted to hear was Leo and Mikey yelling and fighting, especially over him. He rubbed his head and walked to his bedding. "Can ya give me some painkillers, Don? My heads hurting."

"Mikey after we all get some rest you and I need to have a talk." Leo finally shot him an authoritative look back at him.

"Donnie, try to give him peace but also keep in mind I don't want him drugged up or dependent on anything. The last thing he needs is a drug addiction." Leo stood in front of Raph as Donnie went to check his medication stash.

"Raph, don't give up. Rest up. We love you and we are going to do what we can to help you through this." He smiled lightly looking into his amber yellow eyes, the only really familiar part of him left.

Raph needed these words right now. He didn't want to admit how scared and worried he really was. As much respect and admiration, he finally learned to have with Leo over their adult years, he couldn't help but tear up a bit hearing those words. Raph reached out to give him a firm hug.

"Thank you, Leo." He whispered softly while holding him. “I just want to lie down and get some rest. Have some nice dreams and forget all of this for a while.” He let his brother go with a slightly fanged smile. Leo held on, however.

As Mikey watched the two he thought that a conversation with Leo would be pointless. There's no need to talk about anything anymore. He changed his mind seeing Raph smile. They all couldn't help but love and care for each other after all the years of their lonesome existence. He was better seeing Leo trying to take care of Raph.

Donnie came back with some pills and a glass of water. "I'd rather save the hard stuff in case you have more pain attacks or worse.”

Leo let go of his brother and moved so he could get receive his medication. He moved to Mikey. "Give him another hug so he can rest. You'll see him later." He squeezed his baby brother's shoulder and leaned in, "We will get through this." Mad at him or not, Leo wasn't going to let his little brother think he didn't care because of what he said about Raph in the moment. He gave Mikey a light hug before saying his goodnights. "Text me or call me if you need anything any of you." Leo left the lab area heading in the direction of the wet room.

Raph took the pill and swallowed it with a glass of water. The fresh cold water helped soothe him, he downed it in no time. He handed the glass to Donnie and reached out for Mikey again. Mikey clung to him in squeezing hard and taking in his scent. He gave a light kiss to his brother's shoulder before releasing him.

"Everything will be fine bro. To me, you are still the same good old Raph we love." Mikey usually had a way to try to be positive about their situation. He truly was the sun in their underground life.

Raph smiled. "Thanks, Mikey. Love ya too."

Mikey left the lab after that turning to wave again, his heart hurting that he was going to have to be alone tonight, he didn't sleep well alone.

Raph climbed on the bedding and laid on his plastron trying to calm his head, get comfortable and get some rest. Meditation wasn't his strong suit. He laid with his eyes closed hoping that the pills would help him rest. “Night Don. Love you.”

“Night Raph, love you too.” Donnie turned to his desk to finish filling out notes.

Since Donnie was alone with Raph, he couldn't help but give him attention right now. The thought that this could happen to any of them frightened the purple banded turtle. He rolled his chair over to Raph, notebook in his lap. He sat up by his head so he could look at him in the face while he laid there. He helped pull the blanket up over his hulking form.

Raph was the biggest of them all, to begin with. Strongest too. The incident of last month took both Donnie and Leo to take him into submission. That was only after Leo managed to get him on the ground so Donnie could inject him with sedatives. To see him like this now made him wonder if they could do it again.

Donnie watched as Raph's eyes fluttered with sleepiness, he tried to watch Donnie but the medication was not letting that happen. Donnie caressed his cheek and gave him a kiss on the forehead. "Rest up, tomorrow is going to annoy the the Hell out of you when I start taking samples." Donnie sat back and started writing down stuff in the notebook. Raph finally fell asleep.

Leo had finished up his shower. He was sitting on his bed in his pajama bottoms tending to the bonsai tree that their late master had given him. Dusting it lightly and snipping off an out of place leaf.

"Dad, these are the times I wish you were here to tell me what to do. Just when I think everything is going right something has to happen. I really need some guidance now." He laid back on the bed and thought to himself, " _How in the hell could you have called him a monster. He's your brother. You are like him. If this is genetic fate, you're next._ " Leo sighed and rolled on his side hoping his brother truly knew how much he loved him as he at least shut his eyes seeking sleep himself.

Mikey walked down the way to Leo's room. He knocked gently on the cracked open door, it opened slowly. "Bro? Are you awake? You wanted to talk with me, right?" He whispered.

Leo heard the door knock he was far from asleep. He wondered what he wanted as he said they would talk when they wake.

"Yes, Mikey?" He asked from his bed not turning over.

Mikey walked in and sat down on Leo's bed next to him. "Look, I'm sorry that I was angry at you, It's just... It is not fair, you know? Why has he mutated again? Why do things have to be like this?" He felt sorry for his big brother and he feels guilty even if he didn't do anything wrong. He loved all his brothers, but he had always worried more for Raph.

Leo laid still, "I don't know Mikey. Donnie isn't a real doctor. There are just some things he can't do. We all have limitations.” He sighed, “I'm sorry I said what I did. I love him too." He reached behind him for a hand from Mikey.

Raph found himself in a dark room with a single spotlight on his still mutated form. He was standing alone from what he could tell. He heard soft footsteps from behind him. As he turned he was looking down into Leo's piercing blue eyes. Leo didn't move, his gaze glaring into Raph's amber eyes.

"You do realize that even like this, you were always the monster in this family. Now it just proves it so much more. You're worthless to us."

Raph was confused by all of this. Why was everything pitch dark? Why was it just him and Leo? Where were his brothers? Why was he saying such harsh things to him? "What are ya talking about? I'm not a monster. I'm Raphael! Your brother!"

He tried to deny the truth, but suddenly giant mirrors surrounded him, reflecting his monstrous features. He was in shock. He could see nothing but himself, a monster.

Leo laughed at him, it chilled Raph's soul. "See you are a monster? Nothing but a large piece of shit for this family to worry about now!" Leo was behind Raph. Raph could only see his smaller figure in the reflections.

"So what's to come of you Raphael? Are you sure your family will want you here? I don't, and as Sensei, you know my decisions are the final say." He kicked Raph from behind at least knocking him unsteady. His body, heavier than usual, fell to his knees. Unable to move or even stand up. Loud voices and yelling, banged inside his head. The voices only repeating one-word 'Monster'.

"No! That's not true! Leave me alone!" Raph covered his head wanting to wake up from this nightmare.

No matter how hard he held his head, the voices didn't get any quieter.

Leo knelt down to his level holding him by the neck with one hand. He slowly drew out his katana. "Come on now... one slice and instead of just scaring your ugly face, I can take the misery away from you and your family..." He stood up holding his sword at the ready. There was a red glow to his usual blue eyes.

Donnie was back at his desk after Raph finally fell asleep, the rhythmic loud breathing droning in his head almost like a white noise machine. Not only a bit annoying it was causing his own drowsiness. He flipped open the notebook and spoke softly what he was writing. "Check lungs or something." he got up to go make coffee. As he stood he heard a whimper in the breathing. Donnie turned to see that he was indeed dreaming, and it didn't look fun. He placed a palm on his cheek as Raph bared his new prolonged sharp fangs in a growl. He took a step back. Donnie decided to let him sleep as he was unsure of waking the giant. He didn't have to go far to make his coffee, he made sure to keep an eye on him.

“Time to end this,” Leo stated as he swung his sword towards Raph. Right before the metal touched his neck, Raph woke up.

His eyes were yellow again, he sat up fast. Heart pounding and body sweating. He fell to the floor on his knees, he was having a hard time catching his breath. When he did, he screamed.

Although Donnie was watching him the whole time the deep scream startled him. He ran over to Raph. He was afraid to touch him. "Oh my god you scared me! Are you in pain. Do you need a shot? Speak to me." Donnie opened his heads up display, he texted Leo to come.

Raph held his head tight and kept repeating himself. "I'm not a monster!" It got louder and louder.

Mikey was about to touch Leo's hand to accept his apology and comfort him, but Raph's screams interrupted them. "Raph?" He stood up fast. Leo rolled off the bed "Something's not right!" Their instincts acted as they ran out of Leo's room to head to the lab.

Donnie took his blanket and tried to cover his shoulders to hold him. The yelling would not stop. “Raph, I'm here! You are safe!” As the other two arrived he looked up. "I don't know what happened. He was clearly dreaming, maybe a nightmare. I'm sorry."

Leo went over to him, hearing him repeat that word over and over made him sick. He tried to help Donnie comfort him. As Raph saw Leo he pushed Donnie off of him. He went for and knocked Leo's legs out from under him. Leo thought to himself how much he did deserve it. He recovered quick and turned back to Mikey, "Go help! He's clearly pissed at me!"

Mikey, without any hesitation, ran over and stood between Leo and Raph. "Raph, buddy! Please calm down! Everything is alright!"

Raph's eyes were glowing yellow, pupils were small and focused on Leo. His fangs could be seen as he growled at him, like a feral wolf at their enemies.

It made Mikey shiver but he kept trying his best. "Please Raph, snap out of it! Nobody is going to hurt you."

The upset turtle panted heavily and growled more. "You! You hurt me! Called me a monster! YOU KILLED ME!" He punched Mikey to the side. Mikey's head hit the wall with a yelp of pain as he landed in a slump. Raph now had a clear way to Leo who stood in fear.

Donnie figured enough was enough. He had been carrying Raph's injector since the start of his pain. He managed to reach the flesh in his thigh and give a dose before running to help Mikey. Hoping that it was still enough of a dose to take him down.

Leo stood frozen. He was unarmed, unprotected."Raph I am not gonna hurt you. We're brother's." He put his hands up showing he was defenseless as the beast lunged forward. Luckily, the medication wasn't enough to fully sedate him, but made him dazed enough he missed the leader and fell with a great thud in front of him.

Leo knelt beside him knowing he could still hear him. "Raph I know you are scared through all of this but I thought after Dad died we were over this stupid feud. I can't turn back time, but I hope you understand that I would never kill you.” He sighed looking over to Donnie helping their hurt brother. “You know you just hurt Mikey. I will do what is necessary to save our brother's from you. I will NEVER kill you." He took the blanket from the floor and covered him before checking on Mikey.

Raph couldn't move much but he wasn't able to speak. He laid on the floor, hearing everything. He finally realized it was just a nightmare. He wanted to comfort Mikey, he wanted to tell Leo he was sorry, all he could do was breathe as his eyes blurred with tears.

Mikey held his head, trying to hold back his tears. "He hit me! Why he hit me? I thought he would never do anything like that." He couldn't hold back any longer. Talking about the situation made him cry.

Leo's furrowed his brow and pursed his lips, upset he didn't have answers. "I don't know Mikey. He was scared. Maybe when he calms Donnie will get some answers out of him. You know he didn't do it on purpose."

Donnie was holding Mikey's crying form. "I know you said you didn't want me putting his injections in a gun but Leo, I'm going to need to disarm him. I won't always be close enough to save him." He rocked Mikey gently.

"I understand,"It was something that Leo never wanted. He didn't want Raph to feel bad about the pains and the angry outbursts over the last few months. They had discussed between the two of them about ways to keep control of the situation in the past. Without Mikey as he would have let his heart control most of the decisions. A gun like injections was a no on the list. However this moment it was the best for their safety. Leo turned to look at the large form breathing on the floor. "Let me get a bit of sleep Donnie and I'll take watch on him, till then see if you can figure out why he would say I killed him.” He looked at Mikey, Might as well keep your brothers company, can't have you sleeping right after getting your head knocked." Leo left the lab walking by Raph. "Good night Brother."

Raph was still under the dose effect. He felt ashamed, sorry and scared. It was true after all. He was definitely a monster now.

Mikey tried to calm down, still crying. "I want Splinter back. He always knew what we should do."

Mikey was the one who broke down the most after his death. He cried a lot and didn't eat well. The depression led him to try to kill himself. Raph was the one who saved him, who found him after he cut himself and held his wrist tight in his struggle until their mutagen healed. He still had the scars but he would make sure, when around Raph especially, to have them covered. Not only that Raph gave him the courage to keep on living in this world that didn't really accept them.

Raph hit him. Not just his head, but his heart as well.

Donnie sat on the floor holding Mikey to him, "Father would have told you what Leo did, that he didn't mean it. That we need to take care of our brother.” He lifted Mikey's chin to look in his blue eyes. Are you going to be okay to go spend some time with him? Help him get back to sleep so I can document all of this?" He knew that he had the situation under control that if he needed to dose Raph again he was right next to them. First thing was keeping Mikey safe. He was sure by the labored breathing coming from Raph had to been crying on the inside.

Mikey hesitated this time. "I...I don't wanna go near him." It wasn't like Mikey not to want to be near one of his brothers. He lived for their attention and love.

It made Raph feel more lost and depressed. He didn't want to be there anymore. He didn't want to hurt them again. He wanted to leave, to be alone to die.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for the Kudos, I honestly didn't think this would get any. Please drop some comments on what you have liked about it. We are both trying to grow our writings. :3

Donnie sighed, his heart ached. "Mikey he won't hurt you I promise he needs some love right now. I gotta work now." He took his little brother with him over to Raph. Donnie grabbed the notebook and sat down where Raph could see him.

"Raph, Mikey is gonna keep you company till you get back to sleep. I want you to know what's going on here this is serious. I don't want to get you dependent on these tranquilizers, but you know Leo said I could use the gun for them.” He sighed a bit looking at the poor turtle that was crying on the inside. 

“I know it may seem horrible but we have to be careful. You must have had a bad dream." He looked to Mikey awaiting him to connect with Raph. Like trying to get a scared child back on a bike. Donnie didn't want Mikey to not love his brother. No one really had any chance to get used to the change in their older brother and the questions surrounding it made it even worse.

Mikey understood the situation he really did love his brother. Raph indeed needed some comfort. Mikey knelt down and hugged the giant turtle the best that he could. He gently patted him on the shell a tear falling from his face hit the side of Raph's sliding down his face hitting his lips.

Raph wanted to end everything. To end this madness. He laid there eyes open, the fear of the nightmares coming back mixed with everything that had just happened left him to scared to even try.

Donnie was busily writing in the notebook at his desk, glancing over to Raph and Mikey. "You two okay over there?”

Mikey nodded, “Yeah Don, we are alright.”

“If he's still awake ask him if he was having dreams before he woke up." Donnie figured he could give a "yes" or "no" nonverbal answer at least considering the drugs in his system.

Mikey leaned over to look into his brother's amber eyes. He was hoping that he would be somewhat cooperative. "So Raphie, did you have any dreams?"

 Raph nodded slowly and managed to whisper a few choice words. "Leo. Mirrors. Monster. Voices. Sword. Death."

 Mikey became more worried as he looked back at Donnie to see if he heard the turtle. He did.

Donnie wrote down what he said, "It's understandable after what he's been through to have some minor nightmares.” He walked over getting down to Raph's level. “Not gonna force you to sleep but it would be better for you if you did. A body needs rest." Donnie looked at Mikey and hung his head hoping he could figure things out. “Speaking of rest I think you will be okay to go get some yourself.”

Mikey looked to Raph who wasn't making an effort to sleep or make eye contact with the blue-eyed turtle. “Don's right bro, we both need some rest. Even a few hours is helpful. Not everyone can stay away as long as he does." He leaned over to kiss Raph on the forehead. He stood up slowly and left the lab while letting out a soft yawn.

Raph just nodded a bit, hoping he will have some peaceful sleep. He was not proud of himself for hurting Mikey, granted they always played fight and spared, but this was different, he pushed him out of the way with such force from his new body.

Donnie finished what work he could a few minutes after Mikey left. He quietly walked over to Raph to check and see if he was still awake. He saw his amber eyes staring into space before he turned his head to look up at Donnie. He knelt by Raph, the affects we wearing off. "You want me to help you back up on the bed? Want to come in the kitchen with me? You hungry?" He rambled some questions to him wanting to be a help.

Raph slowly sat up by his own strength and looked down at his clawed hands. "What have I done?" He slowly looked to his brother. "I'm just a threat to you guys. I hurt Mikey. Mikey! I didn't want that Don, I didn't." His voice cracked as he started sobbing. He wasn't the usual crybaby since he was an adult, but since the second mutation, he didn't feel comfortable in his own body. Full of emotions and energy he didn't want.

"I know Raph. I'm sure that Mikey knows it wasn't personal. You are still you." Donnie situated himself next to him he pulled the larger turtles body down to hold him from the side. He gently caressed the top of his head trying to give him some consolation. It was odd to Donnie to see him around the lair without his mask. He was the one that would always have his one even if the others didn't.

"Just let me know what will make you comfortable right now." Donnie rested his lips on the top of Raph's head taking in his scent.

“I just want to rest, to sleep without that nightmare. God, I don't want that again. It was so real. To see Leo like that.' he shuddered.

“Come on, it will be alright,” Donnie helped him get back in his makeshift bed. "You going to be okay? I need to get me something to munch on. I will be right back I promise." Donnie covered him up and nuzzled a hug out of him. He was so happy that that didn't change. One thing that kept Donnie sure it was indeed Raph in there.

Raph scratched his neck before closing his eyes, he needed a good sleep right now. He wanted to forget that everything had happened. Unfortunately with closing his eyes came the vision of Leo staring at him with such hate.

Donnie headed into the kitchen to get his coffee he was making and made a pop tart before heading back to the lab. He sat down in his chair next to Raph. Relaxing and waiting for Leo to get rested.

On the way to his room, Leo managed to punch a small chunk out of the wall. This was not his best behavior. He felt so awful that Raph would think that he would want to kill him. Even if it was just a dream, he clearly was upset that his subconscious would say such to him in a dream. He knew he needed to get some rest but the words, “You killed me!” Kept echoing in that unfamiliar voice.

He got in bed but he was sure not much rest was going to be coming to him this night.

Mikey arrived at his room. Removing all of his clothes and gear and sat down on his bed. He looked at Splinter's picture on his nightstand. Letting out a deep sigh, he grabbed the photo and stared it for a while. "I miss you so much, Father. If you were here you would know what should we do. I know everyone dies, but honestly, we weren't ready for your death.” He started to tear up. “Well...I wasn't ready for sure. I wish you could be with us. Raph really needs you."

 A few tears dropped on to the photo. He kissed the picture frame glass lightly. "Good night, Father." He placed he photo back on the shelf. He snuggled into his bed while hugging a pillow and crying softly. Hoping he could sleep through the night.

A few hours passed Leo figured it was all the rest he was going to get. Donnie could use the chance to rest he was sure. He got out of bed and put on his black cargo pants and grabbed his robe to put on. As he left his room he grabbed a loose katana sheath and took it with him. How it hurt him that he had to.

Leo passed the lab peeking in, Donnie was actually asleep in his chair his arm draped into Raph's bedding with Raph clinging to it. Leo smiled and shook his head as he went to get a cup of coffee and pick out a book off the shelf.

He entered with his coffee and reading book. He sat the cup down on the counter the katana against the table and gently woke Donnie caressing his free shoulder.

"Oh, Leo, I'm sorry... everything calmed down and I just..." Donnie slowly moved his arm from Raph's hold.

Raph appreciated it when he could feel his brothers to hug, cuddle or other intimacy. It didn't matter to him, it calmed him. As Donnie moved his arm away, Raph moved, still asleep, trying to search for a familiar touch or anything that reminding him he is not alone. He gave up quickly going back to his snoring.

"It's fine Donnie, least he is resting finally. Go get to bed. I'll let you know if we need anything." Leo gave his brother a hug.

While in the hug, “Be careful, he is kinda afraid of you right now.” Donnie pulled back to look in Leo's eyes. “I just thought you should know.”

“Thanks, Donnie, I'll keep that in mind when he wakes up.” Leo patted Donnie on the shell as he left the lab.

Leo watched Raph sleep a bit. He smiled seeing the giant beast resting finally. He didn't want to have his guard down around him, though. He relaxed back with his book and coffee happy that Raph found sleep.

As he read Leo would occasionally gaze above the book to look at his brother's sleeping form every so often. Raph was snoring, his mouth open, with his now forked, longer, tongue sticking out of the side. Leo delighted in the sight. For now, Raph's mind was clear of everything as he slept peacefully. Leo went back to his book.

Hours passed without any trouble and soon it was evening. Even Leo was asleep, his book resting on his plastron. Raph slowly opened his eyes, the first thing he saw was his brother sleeping on a chair. He smiled and gave a gentle caress on his knee. He didn't want to wake him up, he just wanted to thank him in this way for looking at him through the night.

Leo was a very light sleeper. He woke from the touch but didn't know why he awoke. A smile crossed his green face seeing Raph. "Morning, well evening...”

Raph felt bad for waking him, but Leo's smile was enough to bring one to his face.

“How do you feel?” Leo smiled turned to concern.

"I'm feeling better. I really needed this sleep." No joke, after that nightmare he didn't care if he doesn't dream at all. "Sorry that I woke ya up. Sometimes I forget just how light of a sleeper you are."

Leo stretched a bit looking over Raph's new form. "No it's fine I needed to be awake to help you. Do you need anything? A drink? Bathroom break?” Leo thought for a moment about the one thing that changed on Raph that took him by the most surprise. He blushed a moment before regaining his composure.

Raph smiled. "Leo, I'm not a king and you're not my slave. I don't need you all babying me." He didn't like the fact that his brothers jumping everywhere and do everything that he needs. It made him a bit embarrassed to have such attention.

"I know that Bro, I just want to help you out. Want me to make those waffles you like while you go get cleaned up?" Raph's body had dirt and blood from the night before still. "Or I could help you in the shower if you think you may need some." He placed a hand on his shell it was a bit larger and bumpier than usual. His smile was genuine. He wanted to make sure Raph knew how much he cared for him.

Raph smiled. "Waffles sounds great, but to be honest Leo, I could use a help washing my shell. Since I'm bigger now, I don't think I can reach too good."

Leo nodded, "It's why I asked." he had been taking in all of the changed features since he woke. Aside from his smile, he least looked the same in his face aside from the fangs. The stranger's voice talking to him was taking some getting used to.Leo wanted to make his morning as normal as he could as Donnie would be poking and prodding and annoying him as soon as he got up himself.

"Well let's go get you that shower, and I'll make you a nice breakfast. Warning, though, Mikey's gonna wake up as soon as he smells them cooking."

Raph laughed. "Hopefully he won't try to steal my food like he usually does."

Leo smiled, "I'll make sure you get plenty. You must be starving by now."

Raph nodded a bit but he really was wanting to get cleaned. He got up slowly and headed to the bathroom. He loved the wet room first thing in the day. The embrace of the warm water caressing his body. He was ready to get the night's grime off of him. Leo followed taking his katana with him. They walked down to the shower room. Once there Leo hung up his robe and took off his pants and folded them on his caddy shelf. After placing the sword with his stuff he motioned for Raph to go first. He went around to turn on the water looking at the small ancient stool that Raph had used before when shell cleaning. Leo laughed a bit as that poor stool was not going to take his new form for sure.

He got the water rather warm. "There ya go Raph, just how you like it."

Raph smiled, "Thank you, Leo." He walked under the shower and God how he missed it. The warm water went right through his body as it washed over where his carapace joined his back. He was still on the shy side covering his groin area with his thighs.

Leo perched himself up on the stone ledge behind Raph trying to give him some slight privacy by placing his head to the side on his knee.

While Raph showered, he started a conversation with his brother. "Leo, I'm sorry what happened last night. I had a horrible nightmare. It was so real.”

Leo looked up from his knee. "I understand Raph. You can yell at me anytime. I was wrong in what I said too. I'm sorry, you are far from a monster."

"No no, It's okay. Besides you were kinda right." He kept washing, he reached down to clean his slit. He stopped talking as he took in the sight of his two rather huge flaccid members.

Leo shook his head, "No I wasn't right." He looked up noticing him washing his privates and being quiet. He couldn't imagine what that was like for him out of everything else. "You doing okay over there?"

Raph was lost for a moment in his own thoughts. "Huh? Oh yeah, everything is fine. How is this even possible? What use is this in a mutation?"

“I could make some use of it" Leo laughed a bit at his own comment before composing himself. “I don't get it either. it's definitely an odd change. Mind if I take a look?" He was curious as the last time he saw them it was in the dark of the roof top.

Raph didn't like the idea, mostly because of the joke Leo made. It wasn't like this was something new to them. Being alone under the city they didn't have but each other most of the time. He trusted Leo fully despite the nightmares. However now with there being two, he felt really embarrassed to have his brother look. He took a deep breath and exhaled, "Alright, ya can see it." He turned to his brother, moving his hands away so Leo could take a clear look of his two flaccid dicks.

He jumped down from where he perched himself. Leo was fascinated by it all. Even while flaccid they were huge. He blushed a bit kneeling near him. He thought back to the first time they did anything sexual together. It all started this way and ended in the main tub in the back of the wet room. He thought about giving them a touch but kept his hands to himself. He didn't want to make him feel uncomfortable or take advantage of a situation.

Leo stood up. "Thanks, I'm sure Donnie will want to check them out later." He wiped the splatter of shower off his face and went back to the ledge and sat normally on it his legs dangling. He didn't want to admit he was a little tight over it all.

Raph chuckled, "Right, he will want to check them out. Examine them. Get me off. All for science." He looked away with a slight blush. Maybe this joke was a bit too much considering the seriousness of his situation.

Leo laughed, "Well you know him. All curiosity and science."

"So umm...what is your opinion?” He turned away to finish rinsing off his body. “About this mutation? How badly do I really look?"

Leo looked him over a bit as if he hadn't been since he woke. "I mean it's different. You look like the Foot would wet their pants seeing you.”

Raph laughed delightedly, "Yeah I guess you're right.”

Leo smiled, “Could be a good advantage. I'm getting used to it. The voice is taking a bit."

Raph waved Leo over to help with his shell since he couldn't use his stool anymore he sat on the floor of the shower.

Leo helped him with washing his big shell. His fingers going over familiar scars and scratches and unfamiliar bumps. His shell wasn't as smooth as it used to be. Leo scrubbed off remnants on his shell from his mutation. He was looking a lot better after a shower.

Leo rinsed the soap off his arms and stepped away from Raph to grab them some towels. Raph turned the water off and accepted his towels from his brother. Raph used a few towels to dry off and cover up to keep some of the water's warmth with him. Leo did the same and got his pants back. He was happy he brought his robe down. The leader turtle hated to be cold.

"So waffles with strawberries or bananas?"

"Raph strawberries, please. I don't need to deal with Mikey and banana jokes today." Raph was feeling a lot better from the shower. It was still going to take a while to fully heal from the events of the last 24 hours.

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry so short, and not much going on. I ran out of time in the week to edit. -Kampie

As Raph and Leo were ready to take their leave of the shower room Raph looked down to his large hands and grunted."Can we somehow cut these claws? It's really annoying and I am kinda scared that I might hurt somebody."

Leo nodded, "Well, let's wait to see what Donnie says he may want a sample first, who knows. Hopefully, he won't mind me letting you take a shower and feeding you. You know how OCD he is about experiments... not that you are that to him... he...uh... he's picky." Leo led Raph upstairs. “You want to rest in the lab while I make them?”

Raph shook his head, "No thanks, I'm fine." He smiled and put a hand on his shoulder. "Are you alright, Leo? You didn't get much sleep last night. Of course it was my fault, but still." Even if Raph was in the center of attention, he still cared for his brothers. He was dwelling on knowing if his mutation caused them any troubles.

Leo looked at the larger hand on his shoulder. He wasn't used to looking up so high at Raph either. There was a moment of discomfort as he looked at the large clawed hand. He then smiled after taking it in. "I got a few hours, I will be alright. Done more on less before." He pulled out the biggest of the mismatched chairs at the kitchen table as he went to start making breakfast.

Raph tried his best to show that nothing was bothering him but his bare face couldn't hide the distress he was feeling. He sat down on the chair and watched Leo making breakfast. He was a little bit apprehensive as Leo did have the tendency to burn food.

"So, I guess this is my look from now on, huh? How am I going to get used to it?" He paused for a moment trying to find the right way to voice his concern. "Say if you wanna learn something to do something but you had a broken leg?" It wasn't the same situation but he felt that this had disabled him some.

Leo started to make the batter he focused on his measuring. "I suppose that I'll give you some training alone to see how you are at this size. We are going to have to get you some bigger sais. You will have to be more careful if and when you can go on patrol again." Leo just realized he didn't tell Raph he had to stay inside for a while his eyes widened as he turned expecting a tantrum.

Raph understood he needed to get used to his new body he wasn't as reckless of a teen anymore. He liked the idea of more training and bigger sais. The staying inside part wasn't going to work for him. "What do ya mean If I am ready? I can't stay here and do nothing while you guys wandering around in the city. What if the Foot attacks you? What if something bad happens to you guys?” He thought about plenty of Mikey's brilliant plans. “Who is gonna protect ya from Mikey's bullshit ideas?"

 "Only two of us will go out a night. The other will stay here with you for a bit. We will see how training goes. I mean we are large enough, it's tough to hide. Now that you are bigger, it may be harder for your stealth." Leo turned to him. "It's for the best right now, last night we almost had to leave you hurt on a roof..."

Raph just slammed a fist on the table, not his usual destructive outburst. An angry sighed followed "It's just ain't fair, ya know. Fuck this mutation." He stood up and walked around a bit inside the kitchen to calm himself down.

Leo watched him as he started to cook the waffles. "Raph life isn't fair. I mean look at us. Still living down here, after all we have done in the last 15 years for this city. The thing is, you are alive, safe, and with us. That's what's important."

He sat back on the chair and rolled his amber eyes. "I guess you're right. Maybe I just need to yank the chain a bit. That would release all of my frustration right?" he thought briefly about his change down there.

Leo laughed, "You want a fresh waffle to use for it?" Leo started stacking up the cooked waffles. Wasn't much longer before a near awake Mikey joined the kitchen group.

"Morning bros! Are you making waffles?" Mikey's face was like that of an excited child. Something Raph treasured about him. "Can I have some waffles, Leo? Can I?"

Raph laughed. "Don't worry lil' bro, you will get some."

Leo nodded, "Yes Mikey, you can have some when I get them ready. Raph gets first dibs." Leo always enjoyed Mikey's light heart.

He nodded, "Alright!" He sat down on a chair next to Raph. "Hey, look I am sorry about running off from you yesterday."

Raph smiled and pat his head gently. "I'm not mad at ya Mike. I understand that ya afraid of me."

"Don't worry, I'm not afraid of you. Well...I'll do my best to assist you."

Raph nodded with a smile. "Thanks, little bro."

"Hope you like them." He sat down watching his two brothers enjoy their meal.

Leo was happy to see his family coming back together. "Your head alright Mikey?" plating the waffles. He gave Raph a few extra. Leo himself wasn't eating as he was worried about his own fate, being the next oldest this could be his future in a year or two.

Mikey rubbed his own head gently. "It still hurts a bit. I'll have Donnie check me out if it continues to hurt."

 Raph looked away, blaming himself of course.

Leo nodded, "Sounds like a good plan, I'm sure you will be okay. you're a tough little bro." Leo looked to Raph "Something wrong with the food?" Leo tried to change the subject seeing Raph upset.

Raph looked to Leo fast. "Huh? Oh no, everything is alright. I was just thinking about something, that's all."

Leo tilted his head, "Care to share?"

As much as Leo wanted to know what was on his brother's mind, a very disgruntled scientist came in the kitchen.

"What are you doing? What have you been doing?" The purple banded turtle ran up to Raph. "Leo, how am I supposed to figure out with wrong if I don't know the variables of what he does?" Donnie was clearly upset.

"I'm just letting him be comfortable. He was hungry, I fed him. He's fine. He made it through the day. He hasn't said anything about pain.” Leo glared at Donnie, “He's not an experiment."

"Donnie just hung his head, "You are right. I'm sorry Raph. You can do what you need and want. Come see me in the lab when you can, I need samples. Blood, some scales and," he pointed to his crotch area, "some sperm."

Raph's eyes widened. "What?! Why the fuck do ya need sperm?”

Mikey giggled, "If I didn't know you, Don, I would say you wanna see Raph jerking off."

"This ain't funny!" Raph growled back.

"I need everything. I have to check to see if there is a change in that as well... it's science Mikey... just science" Donnie huffed as he got a coffee and went to his lab.

Sure, maybe he did want to see something. They only had each other really and he knew that they had done things before. This was honestly to help figure out what's wrong or right with Raph. It was hard for Donnie to get excited with everything going on.

Raph finished eating his waffles. "Well, I better get to doctor Don before has another shit fit. Thanks again the breakfast, Leo. It was nice of ya." He gave Leo a kiss on the forehead as he placed his dishes in the sink. He left the kitchen and went straight to Donnie's lab.

Mikey looked at Leo with a dirty smirk on his face. "Do you think Donnie will help Raph get his sample? For science?"

Leo bopped Mikey on the back of the head gently. "I'm sure he'll give him privacy. Maybe you could go help I know how much you like to play with him.” He gathered the dishes, “Although you can be pretty lazy. You now have double the work, like milking a cow." He started to wash dishes trying to keep a straight face after his smack talk.

Mikey laughed like an idiot. "Leo, my mind is already so far in the gutter, it is laying in the sewer.” It was nothing for him to talk openly about things of a sexual nature. In fact, it reassured Leo that there was a chance for Mikey and Raph to get over the trauma of this issue.

“Why don't you go give your brothers some help? Or see if Donnie needs some popcorn for the show.” Leo asked before getting himself in too much trouble.

Mikey stood up and headed towards the lab. “He likes it extra butter no salt.”

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for so long, broken rib put me back in a lot of things. Hopefully back on schedule now though.

Donnie looked up from his work seeing Raph come in. “Hey Raph,” he handed him two containers. "I need urine in one and sperm in the other...at your leisure." he didn't want to seem pushy about it, however, part of him wanted it as soon as possible. 

"I can take your blood if you want before you go do that?" he felt bad but things needed to get done.

Raph sat the containers down with a sigh, he hated these type of things, but he had no choice. If he wanted a cure, this would be the only way. He sat down on the crate he slept on the night before. "Alright. Fine. Ya can take some blood samples now."

Was only a moment before Mikey finally reached the lab. "Hey there guys. Need some help?"

Raph smiled a bit seeing Mikey, his little brother always wanted to be a help, and with so much energy. His enthusiasm, however, was brought about from what he thought might have been going on in the lab. 

Donnie was getting vials ready. "Thanks, Mikey but I think we got this. Sorry, Raph I'm gonna have to use a larger needle." He figured by the scars and pain he had been in that this wasn't anything he cared about. He plunged the needle in his vein and plugged in each of the vials filling them. Donnie noticed immediately green sparkles in the vial mixed among the blood. "That's odd..."

Raph was nervous. "What is it, Don? Don't tell me that this is some bad shit." His anxiety was getting the best of him and he tried to calm his breathing after all Donnie did have a large needle in his vein.

"Well, your mutagen appears to be separated from your blood. I am not sure what that means. I may need to check everyone else and make sure this isn't happening to the rest of us. Hopefully, your kidneys are working okay." 

Donnie placed the blood to the side and looked at Mikey. "You mind if I take yours now while you are here? I'll get Leo's later." 

Mikey was the one who least who enjoyed being stabbed by needles, crying through all of his tattoos "Umm not the kind of help I wanted to offer, but sure?" Mikey sat next to Raph.

Raph shook his head and grinned at Mikey.

Donnie drew Mikey's blood, just one vial and held it up to the light. "It looks normal..." He looked to Raph, least I have something to try to go on..." He reached out to pat him on the shoulder. "I promise to get to the bottom of this." He looked up to Mikey, “Could you go get Leo please?"

Mikey nodded dashing out to find the leader.

Raph smiled watching Mikey practically bounce out on his mission "Thanks, Don. I'm gonna go and fill these containers with some piss for you." He stood up and went to head to the bathroom.

Donnie yelled out to Raph before he left, “Make sure you remember which one the sample comes from!" Donnie couldn't imagine what he implied. "Poor guy." He thought.

Donnie awaited Leo's arrival as he kept taking the blood sample and holding it to the light swirling it.

Leo entered, “Where's Raph?” He looked around the lab.

“I sent him to get me some urine samples.” He looked in the leader's blue eyes and held up the vial in which the blood had separated from the mutagen leaving the green near glowing substance on the bottom.

"What am I looking at?" Leo had a thought that in that vial was mutagen they produced.

"Well, it looked like this when I took it out of him." Donnie shook the vial lightly as the fluid mixed again looking like oil to water.

Leo just stood there, arms crossed, he was always waiting for Donnie to get to a point. He raised an eyebrow ridge as if to ask for an explanation.

"Either his kidneys aren't working right. Which would be hard to tell given he's a turtle... or for some reason, his body just decided to make mutagen. In which case, I'm not sure what more side effects could be coming his way. We are really going to have to keep an eye on him." Donnie looked at Leo for a response.

"We will just have to keep him under watch around the clock. At least until we figure out what's going on or something changes." Leo reached out to Donnie who's head was hung and gave him a hug.

Mikey had been quiet in the doorway and was worried. "So that means Raph is kinda sick?" He wasn't sure of what Donnie was saying, least not understanding it like his brothers were.

They saw the look on Mikey's face, it broke Donnie's heart. He got up and walked over to Mikey and took his shoulders in his hands. "I don't know for sure Mikey. This could be just a new normal for him. But if it is something we can help with then I would like to make sure we did everything. I just hope those random pains of his stop since this change. I'm glad he's not in any from the change.” He smiled at him lightly, “You gonna be a good little brother and help him out right?" It wasn't anything new to talk to Mikey like a little kid sometimes. He seemed to behave more that way. Especially when Donnie was concerned.

Mikey nodded, "Alright, I'll do my best to help him out.” his face was smiling brightly as he thought about what he could do to help,“I can help him in the bathroom!”

Donnie laughed a bit, "It never leaves your mind does it?"

Leo patted Mikey on the head. "Later little one, let's make sure he's okay before you go tormenting him like that"

Mikey chuckled. "Tormenting him? Never. We all know I have some magic hands." True. Mikey used his hands on everyone at least once. Donnie was a special case because in an accident he hurt his hand and couldn't use it, and of course, Mikey took it upon himself to be a great help to his older brother.

Donnie looked up to Leo, "He's right about those hands."

Leo finally sat down to wait on Raph "Trust me I think we all know that by now." he looked to Mikey waiting like a kid in the candy store. "Go ahead..." he pointed out of the lab.

Mikey giggled. "I really wanna help him, but I think I wanna make him some time to get used to his new body."

Leo held his arms out to Mikey for a hug. "Probably for the best Bro."

Mikey walked into Leo's arms and gave him a big hug. "Yeah, probably."

Leo enjoyed the smell of his brother. They had been together for over 30 years but the one thing that always was the same was their scent. How pleasant Leo always felt they all smelled. He thought for a moment about Raph smelling the same. So many changes that it was hard to think it was still their loyal brother there. 

Finally, Raphael had some private time. He didn't mind being around his brothers, but sometimes it felt good to be alone. He sat down the containers on a table to examine his new features. 

He looked into the mirror, he flexed a bit taking in the bigger muscles with a grin. When he did he noticed the large fangs and stopped with a bit of a frown before sticking out his tongue. It was much longer than before. He could probably use it for some good reasons, he chuckled thinking about it. He touched his thigh and squeezed it gently with his hand. It was more massive, like all of his body parts.

"I've sure changed a lot," he said to himself,

He sighed knowing it was time to do get these samples over with and face what intrigued him the most. He gently caressed his slit as his flowers dropped out. They both hung there, flaccid, but were bigger than before when he was hard. They made him blush a bit, least as much as a turtle could. 

“Shit, they are longer than before for sure...” he gave the top one a caresses trying to get used to the feeling of it being a part of his body. He grabbed the other at the same time as a light churr escaped.

He attempted to just urinate in the toilet to see how they worked. He was kind of relieved to find out they worked interdependently and he had control over them like he had them all his life. He drained the dominant one into the cup and finished in the toilet before taking the other and doing the same. After he tucked himself back in his slit and washed his hands. Looking into the mirror once more and missing his bandanna, he felt so naked without it.

Leo still had a hold of Mikey when Raph got back to the lab.

Raph looked at them and smirked. "Ya guys wanna kiss already, or what?" He said teasingly.

Mikey looked at Leo, waiting what he will respond to that.

Leo smiled as he took Mikey's face cupped in his hand and gave him a big kiss on the cheek. He was happy that Raph's personality wasn't lost in the mutation.

"You just wanted to watch." As Leo let go of Mikey, Donnie smiled. Since the pains started the mood around the lair had been horribly quiet.

He handed over the samples to Donnie, “Only got ya urine, but it came from both.”

"Take your time with the other samples bro. Just please let us know if you don't feel okay." He handed him two more containers. He then placed the samples in his experiment fridge and went to writing in one of his notebooks. 

Mikey walked next to Raph. "Hey bro, if ya want, I can help you with the sperm samples."

Raph blushed hard. Mikey was no stranger to “helping” him. He was the first of his brothers he ever enjoyed special times with.

Raph rubbed his temple "Alright Mikey, but as long as you do it nice and easy."

Mikey patted Raph's shell. "Okay, Bro but I thought you liked it mean and rough?" he had his certain horny charm.

Leo pushed Mikey away from him. "Well go get to it. Progress for science." In the past, this sort of stuff would have been more secret, but over the years of being alone, they all had gotten used to being with each other and Mikey just adored Raph. Leo was happy that through everything over the last 24 hours that they could have some normality back. It made him happy.

Raph shook his head. "God not now! Maybe later tonight. I wanna get used to my new body, and...I should really cut these claws from my fingers."

Mikey rubbed his chin, "Well, maybe I need a good scratching. Your claws would be perfect for that job!"

"I ain't a tool, dummy!" Raph glared at Mikey a bit.

Donnie took Raph's hand in his examining his claws. "I mean, I don't think it is wise to clip them back. You might need them for defense, I don't see you being as agile in this form. You might need them." He held on to his hand lightly.

Raph grunted. "I understand that, but I really need to get used to them then. I can't grab things normally with these damn claws. Wouldn't want to hurt you guys when I....ya know."

Mikey pointed out the problem. "When you are fingering or giving a hand job?" Again, Mikey seemed to be the only one who kept focused about naughty activity more than his brothers.

Raph sighed, "No, but...yeah, that too."

Donnie blushed giving Raph his hand back. "Everything is going to take time getting used to. Leo wants you watched by one of us at all times..." Donnie worried about how he would take that, being that he liked his alone time out in the night on non-patrol nights.

Raph growled. "I'm fine Don, I don't need babysitting." he looked to Leo.

Mikey interrupted. "Speaking of babysitting, why don't we call April or Casey to watch over Raph?"

Leo shook his head, "No they can come over still but I don't want them alone with him. Not after what happened a few months ago or last night. I won't put them in any more danger."

Raph continued. "Like I said, I'm fine. I don't need you all watching over me."

Leo stood up, "Yes, yes you do, especially right now. We don't know what is going on. I can't have you out there to have you get caught or hurt..." Leo wasn't happy to have to put his foot down like Raph was a child.

Raph realized that Leo would feel bad if anything happened to him, he let out a sigh and smiled trying to change the subject. "Wanna train with me, Fearless? Let's see what this new body can do."

Leo smiled a bit, "Sure, let me go get my gear on first." Maybe this would give him some sort of sense of normality even though it hadn't been that long since his change it was nice he wasn't in pain.

Raph nodded as he followed Leo out of the lab.

Mikey looked to Donnie. "Should we go watch them?"

"I have work to do, but I think that it might be a bit embarrassing for Raph to have an audience when Leo still kicks his ass." Donnie chuckled after the other two left.

Mikey giggled. "Maybe you're right. but probably it would be the best to leave them alone a bit. Dude, it's sucks to be Raph right now. Always having someone watching him.” He grinned, “ Say, Don, we even have to watch him if he is masturbating?"

Donnie was writing stuff down and trying to work but looked up to Mikey, "I'm sure Leo will allow him some privacy. I just think he is worried about him going off running around by himself like he does." He went back to working with a smile, "I'm sure he will let you watch, though."


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please let us know if you like to see anything from the story drawn!~ Kampie

Mikey was left alone in the lab with his genius brother. He was itching to go watch Raph but also trying to give him space. However he was his usually hyper self.

Would you be mad If I bother you?" He teasingly started to poke Donnie's shoulder.

"We lived together how long? I mean you could try. If I haven't destroyed you by now I am not going to." Donnie poked back.

Mikey laughed. "Nice one D."

Mikey was a bit nervous about everything and Donnie could tell. Mikey usually would find himself being “bored” when he was not sure what to do cause of his feelings. Mikey could always entertain himself. It was clear to Donnie that he just needed some care and attention and he wasn't sure how to ask with everything going on.

“Mikey, do you need a hug or something?” Donnie canted his head to look at him.

Mikey's smile from the laugh went to a near frown as he just nodded like a child and moved to Donnie who turned away from his work and stood up to embrace his baby brother with his long arms.

“Remember you just need to ask, I'm here for you...” Donnie squeezed him gently. “However I do need to work on this stuff right now... to get your big brother back to you.” he lightly and quickly gave Mikey a kiss on his forehead.

“Alright, I let you work. I'll go back to my room. If you need anything, call me." He smiled wide.

“Will do little bro.” Donnie smiled at the fact Mikey was offering help, but there really wasn't much for him to do to help right now.

Mikey took off down the hall to his room to play some video games, although, without his brother in their room with them it was going to be quite lonesome.

Raph warmed up a bit stretching and using the punching bag before they started sparring

“Listen Leo I am not sure how much stronger I am, so I'll go easy on you at first. Then if you think you can take it, feel free to give me an ass beating.” Raph grinned at Leo, showing his fangs, but like always Leo always focused on the scar on his upper lip.

Leo thought about what he said. He had always been stronger than Leo but Leo also had better techniques than Raph. However, Leo felt he did have a lapse in judgment on wanting to spar with him. "Sure Raph we will just take it slow at first."

He nodded and wrapped some bandages on his hands and feet to keep from feeling so naked in the moment. "Okay ready for a beat down?"

Leo smirked, "Well you could try. I mean this is me we are talking about."

Raph cracked his neck. "Are you trying to insult me?"

"Never, I just know I am the best." It was a brotherly smirk coming from his face.

Raph smirked. "The best huh? Well, we should change that!" He ran towards his leader and swung his fist at his chest area.

With his new size change making him slower Leo was able to spin out of the way easily. He could have landed a hit on his older brother but was trying to be gentle and test the situation.

Raph was taken aback at how much faster Leo seemed. Maybe Donnie was right, he was a lot slower now. He rotated his body a bit in an attempt to land a hit on his brother's shoulder.

Leo blocked the attempt with his own hand stopping the blow, but also found himself distracted looking at Raph's much larger hand and claws. His mind drifted from taking in the difference of his brother.

Raph notices the look on Leo's face as he crouched down and kicked out Leo's legs. Causing the blue banded brother to lose his balance and fall down to the floor.

Leo landed with a thud on the back of his shell, he rolled to get up. He realized he let himself get distracted as he jumped up and ran under his next swing grabbing his arm. The pull on it did nothing as Leo's eyes widened worried.

Raph took this chance and ran into the wall with Leo as well. Pushing him on it and holding his arms. "Well, ya have to admit I ain't that bad. Gotcha." He smirked at him.

Leo nodded, "Didn't think you could get much stronger but I was wrong." Leo struggled a bit stuck between Raph and the wall. He didn't want to admit he was being distracted by his new form and the smell of his body heat.

Raph leaned close to side of Leo's head and whispered softly. "Don't blame yourself Fearless. Anyone can be wrong." He took that moment to take a deep whiff of Leo's scent. God how he loved his smell, the aroma was even better when they were training or working out.

Leo stammered a bit nervously. "Yeah, I guess your right." He tried to get out of the hold that Raph had on him again. He wasn't prepared for him to be so strong even though they were already stronger than most humans their size.

Raph could feel Leo struggling, technique was one thing, but he was trapped with the brute strength of his brother. Raph kept a hold of Leo's arms against the wall as he pressed his plastron to his. He kept admiring his brother's smell as he leaned in again to inhale in the crook of Leo's neck. As he was taking in the scent his members started to drop from his slit. His own smell intensifying.

Leo kept still almost like prey watching Raph take in his scent. While he couldn't see what was happening underneath their touching plastrons he could smell his musk getting stronger "You alright bro?"

He just murmured and churred softly as he started to kiss Leo's lovely neck. He lapped at his pulse point while taking in the sweet scent of his brother. As he got more excited by this his lengths dropped fully as the both were getting hard.

Leo normally didn't mind when Raph would try to get out of practice with such tactics but he was a little concerned right now with the fact that he initiated it so easily. "Raph we shouldn't be doing this." He pleaded as he was unaware at how Raph was actually feeling but he could now feel his members against his body. Not that Leo didn't want it, he had always been there when his brother needed a release but now he worried about him. However, he couldn't help but be aroused by his actions and smell. There was a slight tremor to his body.

Raph gave him a gently kiss on his lips. "What's wrong Fearless? You afraid?" he whispered teasingly.

He caressed his members along the side of Leo's abdomen. His hard warm flesh against the cool side scales of his brother. He moved them to rub against Leo's plastron as he churred in delight. Still holding his arms against the wall with no sign of weakening release.

Leo blushed at the kiss, "No..n...no I am not afraid." He looked down to see the two large members rubbing against him just below his chest. His tail swelled as he could feel the tightness behind his slit. " _Calm down Leo_ ," he told himself trying to cool down his arousal.

Raph continued as he watched Leo struggle. He leaned over to kiss Leo deeply, sliding his long tongue into his leader's lips to taste the reward inside. As he did he continued to rub his lengths on Leo's plastron. Precum leaked onto him almost as strong as an orgasm. It wasn't though as it was clearer and the build up started to drip down to Leo's leg. As it did Leo closed his eyes in the kiss and felt rather warm.

Leo started to kiss him back as Raph's muted violet colored flowered tips spread a bit in excitement. He lost control over his own flower as it slid already hard from it's own slit. He moaned a bit in the kiss. He thought to himself, “ _Is he really using me to get off like this?_ ” Leo didn't know what to do, his mind had gotten so cloudy all of a sudden. He had no way out of the grasp that his brother had him. He took it like usual. Leader by day, Raph's little play thing at night.

It hit him suddenly. Raph opened his amber eyes to look at Leo's deep blue hued ones and he released his hold on his brother immediately. He realised what he was doing and backed up. “Fuck, what the hell am I doing?” He felt like he wasn't there the whole time but he remembered it all. He was embarrassed as he tried to cover himself and make an futile attempt to get his arousal back in his slit. “I am so...sorry Leo, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for this to happen. I don't know what got into me...”

Leo plopped to the floor as he was let go. He picked himself up quickly and went over to Raph, "Hey, it's okay... really." He took Raph's hands from his members and leaned against him placing his own hand over over the base of one of the members. The three fingers wrapped around. "We got this. It's okay bro." Leo slowly started caressing the top one looking up to his brother knowing he must have felt so humiliated. He felt that he should know it was okay for him to feel that way. "I'm here for you. it's what family does." Leo himself felt like he couldn't control his own ways.

Raph loved the gentle touch on his member. Leo was always gentle, if not totally submissive to him. He was getting harder again feeling his brother's touches. He tried to get Leo to stop. "This is nice of you Leo, really, but this isn't normal. I don't know what happened.” He winced in pleasure. “I just realized what I was actually doing. Fuck....you are not some sex tool to me Leo. Please forgive me."

 Leo knew he was more, but it didn't matter right now as he wanted to be able to help Raph right now. "Shhhh..." He nuzzled into his neck lightly and caressed his member to the flowered tip. The feel of Raph's scales was different, the huge dick in his palm and that voice too, but one thing stayed the same his smell. Leo was delighted that it didn't change at all, it was his favorite scent. As he leaned against him Raph's fully erect penis in one hand, while his other arm wrapped under his brother's arm to give him a bit of steadiness against the larger mutant. Standing there he kept stroking his member.

Raph breathed shallowly, as his member enjoyed the attention. The flower part began to widen again. "Leo....ya sure about this? I'm getting closer." After seeing his precum he knew this was not going to end lightly.

Leo didn't say anything immediately as he continued to jerk his member. He looked up to the mutant turtle with a grin, "I'm sure, I am the Leader..."

Raph grunted and winced in pleasure. "Fuck you." His member kept growing and surprising his leader with another intense release of precum over Leo's hand.

"You would like to, wouldn't you?" Leo smirked up at him kissing his plastron before clinching his fist around his member tighter. "Now come on Raphie, cum for your Leader." Leo felt so happy having this scene for a moment, things finally seemed normal around the lair since the night before.

Raph started to moan and breathed deeply as Leo pumped his member harder. The flowerish part reached it's maximum size and like a good boy, the massive release shot on his brother's plastron. The power was almost too much as Raph felt his knees weaken slightly. Leo was covered to just at his neck from the ejaculation.

Leo smiled as he continued to caress his member, getting a few light squirts out of him to the floor. “That's a good brother...” He let go to embrase him with a hug. "So much for training. Should have brought your sample containers with us." He looked down as it was still spurting some cum out, he canted his head noticing the other one was still flaccid. "Seems like they work separately. Have to make sure Donnie knows..." Leo released from the messy hug before walking away to grab a sweat towel to clean himself up as well as tossing one to Raph. "I'll get the floor in a minute." Just like that Leo was back to being his normal self. However, he didn't feel fully like he was.

Raph had a blush all over his face and cleaned off the the mess with the towel. At least he now knew that his dicks worked separate. He wondered how he would feel when both of his dick reaches the orgasm status. It didn't help him calm down for sure.

 


End file.
